Venustas (Night Flower Sect)
History Venustas was born with a sense of duty. It was one of the things that set her apart as an indicidaul, along with a dazzling intelligence and graceful bearing. However, she was born amoung the lowest of the low of her clan simply because of her heritage, and the fact she had a strong sense of duty dilutes your individuality. Venustas is also highly uniue in her coloring, with only a handful of dragons possessing it. This was highly unfortunate. It caught the attention of the clan rulers, who were known for thier greed and little more. They saw Venustas as an opportunity to benefit themselves. They turned her into little more than a broodmare. It broke her. Venustas had little desire to be close to any other other dragon in anyway other than a plotonic sense. After a year of rearing nest after nest, Venustas simply stopped being able to have nests anymore. This puled and dissapointed the leader, who immediately sought for a way to resotre her to her previous purpose. Nothing they tried helped. In a fit of rage, the King of the Clan auctioned Venustas to whomever who would pay the highest bid. This betrayed her sense of duty and honor for her leader in the deepest way possible. Te evening before she was to be sold, she disappeared into the night and flew for weeks only stopping to eat and sleepy. She finally landed in earth territory in front of the gazebo, sitting all by itself in its bright silks and faux crystals that hung from it. Within, she found the Dragonflower Sect. They immediately fawned over her beautiful coloring and soon accepted her into their sect for her intelligence. Venustas came to to be the elder of the Dragonflowers and led them with a confidence that she had lacked in her previous home. She located an an abandoned lair for them to refurbish and live in. She rescued a hipogriff from the torture of the Beastclans. In return for this kindness, it never left her side, becoming a constant source of love and protection. Her new found peace and home did not last long. In a brutal storm, the sect was blown apart. Venustas landed in the Starwood Strand and met a clan recovering from a decimatating ruler. They helped each other, and together they founded the Night Flower Sect. Over time, Venustas has begun to find her old clan mates, and they too have joined the Night Flowers. Personality Venustas acts with grace in all things. Her words are well choosen and are hardly ever crass. Her movements are as smooth as a fish's. She is slow to anger and to accuse. She still has a sense of duty, but it has become a duty to protect those around her rather than a duty to follow leaders. Appearance How Venustas comes off as incredibly graceful is in partial thanks to her build. Her body is slim, and her wings are long. Her feathers are especially fine, and small birds often steal them for nests. Category:Arcane Dragon Category:Female Category:Skydancer Category:Clan Leader